


Almost Never

by FKAErinElric



Series: Cas and Dean a love story [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Spoilers s15 episode 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: While Castiel is resting from the day's events the Other Dean approaches him with something to tell him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean a love story [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261232
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Almost Never

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 13 of season 15

Almost Never

Castiel frowned at the beer bottle sitting on the table. He was tired. It was a long day, he had dealt with the Empty, fought demons, nearly died… he had a right to be tired. He sipped on the drink in front of him. He was determined to enjoy his beer then he was going to head to his room and sink into Netflix. He had a lot going on in his mind. He was worried about Jack, he was worried about fighting Chuck, he was worried about all of it but he was too tired to care at the moment. He heard footfalls heading towards him. He looked up to see Dean standing in the door. Though it wasn’t his Dean it was the other world Dean.

“Hello, Dean.” He greeted him

The dapper version of Dean smiled fondly at him. “Hello, Castiel.”

Castiel briefly wondered what it would be like if his Dean dressed like that. He loved Dean in flannel but a nicely dressed Dean would be nice to see. Though seeing would be all he’d be doing. He gripped the bottle tightly. He should know better than to have thoughts like that. He couldn’t have Dean, he wouldn’t have Dean. He didn’t know how to express his desires for the man and never mind the fear of rejection. Dean rejecting him would hurt so bad he wasn’t sure he would live afterward.

“May I join you?”

“Sure.” Castiel said with a nod

The other Dean got a bottle of beer and joined him at the table. He removed the cap and took a sip. “Don’t tell my brother but I’m starting to like the taste of this stuff.” He chuckled.

“Your secret is safe with me.” He watched the other Dean sip on his drink. “I… I was wondering…”

He raised his eyebrow at him. “If there was another Castiel in my world?”

“Y-yes, I was curious about it.”

He sat down the bottle and sighed. “Yes…” he stared at the floor and whispered. “I miss him terribly.” He looked over at him.

“What happened to him?”

“He returned to heaven. He didn’t come back after that.” He played with his bottle. “One of my biggest disappointments.” He licked his lips. “You see dad doesn’t want us to have a lot of relationships. We are always busy with work and so on and so forth and I couldn’t give my Cas the attention he deserved. So…”

Castiel almost choked on his beer. “I, I mean he dumped you?”

He chuckled. “He did. He said to me ‘it isn’t you, it’s me.’ You know that type of thing.” He shook his head. He slowly reached out to Castiel and took his hand. “Though… there’s no reason I can’t pick up where I left off with another Castiel.” He said with a wink

“I uh,” He felt his face heat up. “I mean, I uh,”

“Oh, are you and this Dean dating? I’ll back off then.” He went to move and Castiel gripped his hand.

“No, I mean, me and Dean aren’t together.” He sighed. The weight of those words hit him. Why should he wait for a man who may never love him when he can have his look-alike? No… it felt wrong somehow.

Dean smirked. “Good to hear, sweetheart.” He reached up and grasped his face and cradled it in his hands. “Castiel… it’s so good to touch you again.” He leaned in to place his lips on his. “I missed you so much.”

Castiel’s heart beat faster in anticipation. He couldn’t believe it he was going to kiss Dean at long last. “Dean,” He moaned. “I have wanted this for so long…” He leaned forward eager to capture his lips with his own.

“What the fuck!”

Castiel almost fell out of his chair when he heard Dean shout… his Dean that is. His moment with the other Dean gone forever. He turned to see his Dean standing in the door glaring at them. Well more like glaring at the other Dean.

Dean his Dean stomped across the floor and shoved the other Dean away from Castiel. “The hell do you think you’re doing!” He demanded

“Dean!” Castiel shouted at him. He glared at him. Why was Dean so mad? He didn’t love Castiel like he loved him so why be so angry?

The other Dean dusted off his clothes. “I was going to kiss Castiel. Why does it matter to you? It’s not like you two are a couple.”

Castiel watched Dean’s face turn red. “I, well, I.” Dean stammered

“I miss my own Cas so much.” The other Dean said with a sigh. “I wanted to recapture what I had lost. Maybe start over with this Cas.”

“No!” Dean shouted.

Everyone turned to him. He blushed and sighed. Dean looked at Castiel and frowned. “I… Cas,” He sighed. “It’s not what you think.” He said to the other version of himself. He sighed. “I… I love Cas too.”

Castiel’s mouth fell open. “What?” Did Dean really just say that? Dean loves him too?

“I just never…” He looked at Castiel. “I’m sorry, buddy. I just never had the courage to admit it. I love you a lot.” He laid his hand on his shoulder.

“You do?” Castiel heard the other Dean say something and he slipped out of the room.

“I do… Cas, I’ve felt this way for a long time and seeing him… or me that not me with you pissed me off.” He reached up and touched his cheek. “The only version of me I want with you is me…” He laughed. “That sounded so stupid.” He shook his head.

“I love you too, Dean.” He said. He smiled at him feeling a warmth wash over him. He was going to lecture him about Dean being territorial but what could he say? He more than a few times felt jealous when Dean would have some random hook up.

Dean smiled and pulled him closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips. The two swapped kisses back and forth. Castiel pushed Dean up against the wall and raided his mouth with his tongue and Dean let him. He was practically putty in his hands. When they finally broke apart for air Dean was gasping.

“Wow, I didn’t realize you felt that way.” Dean chuckled.

“Oh, Dean, I feel all sorts of ways for you.” He whispered in his ear.

Dean licked his lips and blushed. “You want to continue this in my room?” He asked his tone hopeful

“Yes please.” Castiel said. He took his hand and walked down the hall to his room. His heart was full of emotions. He couldn’t believe it he finally got his Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
